Nintendo kindasells out
by Invader DOOM
Summary: Hey, Ragamuffin Girl here. It's my fault this exists. I'm very sorry. Really. We wrote it together....um...I'm sorry. And i'm a Nintendo fan so trust me, friends.


Me: ---then you have to stab him in the tail and jump back before he hits you dead. Got that? Link: Yeah, but uh, who are you? Navi: HEY!! LISTEN! Who cares, she just gave us the answer to saving Hyrule from utter ruin! Link: **ignoring Navi**Are you a Gerudo? Me: No. No I'm not. Link: But you don't have Hylian ears, and you're a girl. Me: Sexist. Navi: Look!! LISTEN!! Hey! Hey!!! She has to be one of the three goddesses!!!! Link: GAH!!! Me: 0_0() Um.uh..yeah, sure! I'm..uh.Din! Yes! Bow to me!!! Link: **bow bow** Zelda: Um, hello? Evil guy attempting to destroy me and all of the land here? Helloooo? Link: Ha!! Ganondork, you don't stand a chance! For I have DIN on my side!! Bwahahaha! Ganon: **steals "Din"** Me: Ack! Zelda: Hmph. Me: Jealous, much? Future Wind Waker Link: **poofs** ACK! WHERE DA SEE?!?!? Me: WOW!! It's the mini-Link from the footure! Link: .....what? WW Link: ......is.is this. Me: The old land of Hyrule at the place and time where slash when the legendary Hero of Time defeats the evil dude Ganon? Yup. WW Link: ..cool. Ganon: Hello? I have din. Still evil. **evil** See? Stop me. Rar, roar, n' stuff. Hey. I looka likea piggy.  
  
Things still blow up  
  
Weebl: Lo Bob. You have pie? ..wait! ....you no bob!! Epona: ? Weebl: You look like weebull! My sworn enemee. Epona: **hears ocarina** Wark! **flies off** Chocobo: Neigh! Link: NOO! Epona's soul has been switched with that of a. giant. cuckoo..like.thing.  
  
Chocobo vs Cuccoos!!!! FF ppl: Wheee!!! Zelda ppl: Whooo!!! Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo. Chocobo: Wark. Cuccoo: Moo.  
  
Link: What?  
  
(we interrupt your fanfic to announce that your IQ has now reached the negatives. Thank you.) Zelda: gsfahredgfsdghdgujgfhfdgd./..**foams at mouth** Epona: "Fah red"? Navi: Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Link: OH GODESSES!!!! **runs off a cliff**  
  
Ganon: Yay! I win! **destroys hyrule with the bad stuffs** Hylians: Yar, we sad. (You are now so stupid you sympathize with Martha Stewart, and think that Goths are nice, if you feed them a bit.) Chocobo: **eating the Cuccoo** Cuccoo: CUUUUCCCCCCOOOOOOO!!!! Chocobo: ? Cuccoos: **attack in a swarm like in "birds"** Chocobo: **runs away** Cuccoos: **chase** On-lookers: ..what..?! Nintendo: And there you have it! Cuccoos are better!! Playstation: What? Dude, RACING BIRDS. Nintendo: DUDE, swarms of evil chickens! PS: DUDE! FF Rulz! Nintendo: TRY-FORK!!!!!! PS: GTA!!!  
  
All Males: YEAH! Mario: Shigeru, please.SELL ME. Link: Me too, dude. FF characters, Parappa the Rapper, Lara Croft, Crash Bandicoot, and Spyro: **spooky** Join us link. Join us Italian stereotype plumber. Link: K. Mario: Never!!! **dies** Rndom FF character: Yay! Link: But I have to warn you, with me comes the whole Zelda cast. Them: S'ok. Link: No.you don't get it..it means that- Navi: Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!! Hey look listen hey hey look! LISTEN!!!  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Narrator: And so PS and Nintendo met there doom by copywright isssues and the X-box-handheld or not-took over the gaming community.  
  
Kid: So. that was the worst document ary ever. (Your IQ is now so low, I believe Preps and Jocks are now smarter than yoo, you poor wretched soul.)  
  
END 


End file.
